This invention is directed to a mounting assembly for a hydrant, and more particularly to an assembly for mounting a yard hydrant to a roof.
Hydrants are sometimes installed on the roof of a building for cleaning purposes such as washing condenser or air conditioning coils. To mount the hydrant, different makeshift devices have been used. For example, bollards have been installed and then the hydrant is secured to the roof. Alternatively, a hydrant has been attached to a plastic shift box that is tarred over. Neither of these approaches provides a stable connection that also prevents water leakage. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a mounting assembly that addresses these problems.
Therefore, a principal object of the present invention is to provide an assembly to mount a hydrant to a roof that minimizes leakage, provides support and is easy to install.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.